The Game Of LOve
by princesssatz
Summary: Alec has been in a long-standing feud against Magnus Bane because their parents were mortal enemies both in their personal and professional lives. When one fateful incident makes them closer, will Alec be ready to play the 'game of love' when his heart is at stake.
1. Father

Alec has been in a long-standing feud against Magnus Bane because their parents were mortal enemies both in their personal and professional lives. When one fateful incident makes them closer, will Alec be ready to play the 'game of love' when his heart is at stake.

Hi everyone! This is very first fiction so please help me by giving your reviews. English is not my first language so please try to understand my wrong grammars or spelling.

Diclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. This belongs to our lovely Ms. Cassandra Clare.

CHAPTER 1

FATHER

Alec Lightwood is on his way to Alicante High School, the most prestigious school for the elites- smart and filthy rich- in New York City. My father, Robert is the boss of the biggest Mafia in NYC. He is probably richer than the Queen of England, of course he wants me to have the best school.

I am currently a second year student. It's the last month of our classes so Jace won't shut up about his excitement for the upcoming field trip, something like an Island Cruise, two weeks from now. The school always has a school year end field trip.

"I wonder what kind of Island it is. I hope there were many hot girls there." Jace said with a smirk.

Jace is adopted by my father when his parents, a capo of my father, were murdered by our rival Mafia clan when we were only ten years old. Since then, Jace has become my best friend.

"I don't know Jace, and I am not interested. Most likely, Dad won't let me join this year as well." I said matter of factly.

The break before my first year of high school, I finally had the courage to come out of my closet and admit to my family that I'm gay, except Jace because he knew since I was first able to admit to myself when I was 13.

Of course it didn't turn out so well. Father was so angry that at first I thought he was going to disown me, but he just stared at me, took a deep breath and dismiss me to my room for my 'nap time' as he called it.

From then on he became strict with anything regards to me, not that he isn't strict before my dramatic coming out, he is believe me ever since he divorced with my mother Maryse and he took only me to live with him, but it just gotten worse. Worse as in my 8 p.m curfew became 6 p.m 'sharp' curfew, I was grounded for my whole vacation and he prevented me from taking my license examination then he took away my car that he gave as a gift for my graduation, he said that it is going to 'distract my studies' of course it's his other way of saying less way to 'flirt' with my friends as my Uncle Valentine, who is my father's best friend and step brother that lives with us, always says. He is just like my Dad, strict only to me but is always lenient to his son Sebastian and my brother Jace.

For my whole freshmen year, I was left with the company of my father's annoying driver/bodyguard Raphael, who has the 'very important duty' to drive me to and from school that doesn't give me any chance for some time for myself like an after class group studies, passing the examination celebrations, weekend hang outs with my friends, party Friday and even extra curricular actiities.

And of course, let us not forget the most awaited event of the year- the school year end field trip- that took place last year at none other than Hawaii, that despite a of my pleas and beggings he still refuse to let me attend. Which Jace and Sebastian was allowed to took part because they 'behaved well' for the year. As if I could even misbehaved under Dad and Uncle Valentine's strict watch at home and with Raphael always there with at school and patiently waiting until the end of my class to bring me back home _safely _to my 'oh so worried father.'

I remember one of my arguments with Dad, after one week of my freshmen year.

Dad was busy with some papers at his study room so I waited for him to acknowledge my presence first.

Without even looking at me he said, "What is it Alec? I'm quite busy so make it fast."

"Uhm…. Dad " I swallowed hard then continued, "Can I come with Jace tomorrow at the party after class at my friends house, James Carstairs?" I finished hopefully.

"No" he answered without even a second's hesitation. "Raphael will be waiting for you to take you home after your class." He kept working on whatever it is he deemed very important as to not even glance at me while he is speaking.

It wasn't as if I'm expecting a different response from him but still I have to try right? "But Dad, Raphael is not necessary. I can take care of myself and Jace will be there with me, he will drive home with me. Besides, James' father is one of your Capo surely you can trust his son, right?"

"Alec," this time when Dad spoke he was looking at me sternly and his tone was reprimanding, "I have all the right to decide what is necessary or not for your well-being, not you. I don't give a damn who will be there with at the party. Jace can sometimes be reckless and I can't expect him to look after you much less to drive you home when his too drunk or distracted with whatever it is you teenager's get distracted with."

I was so fidgety while listening to him and I can't help myself but react. "Dad I'm not a child anymore that needs someone to look after me. I am more than capable of looking after" I was interrupted by Dad's raised hands, a clear message that says 'shut up'.

"Mind your manners Alec and don't interrupt me while I was talking." He is looking at me waiting for my response so I nodded obediently.

"You're my son." He continued, "you will forever be a child in my eyes and I will treat you as such until you started to act up like a man." He was looking at me as if waiting for me to contradict him, but I didn't. I knew better than to contradict him.

Seeming contented with my behavior he continued, "You can't expect me to trust someone just because I happened to know their parents, you ought to know that better than anyone else. Right Alec?" he means me, he didn't trust me despite the fact that I was his son. Though, his question was a rhetorical one so I didn't answer.

"It is my duty as your father to look after you, so I will see to it that you grow up… appropriately." I wonder what appropriate means to him. A Monk perhaps, considering the way he is isolating me from the world.

He leaned forward unto his mahogany table and watched me intently in silence for a few minutes which makes me so nervous all the while I was watching intently my father's very expensive brown carpet beneath my feet.

Finally he leaned back in his chair and spoke slowly as if he is talking to a not so bright child with a mocking tone, "Oh please Alec, don't tell me you still expect me to trust you after your…." He paused, searching for the appropriate word, "stupid choice in the sexual aspect of your life."

Now I was looking at him with my mouth agape, eyes wide. "You think I chose to be gay? I never wanted this Dad!"

Just one glare from him made me shut my mouth so hard I almost bite my tongue. " It doesn't matter whether you wanted it or not. It's done now and there is nothing we can do to stop it right? Though, I am hoping there were some ways to… what's the term? Hmm ah! 'ungay' you. While I was hoping for the impossible I have to act and do something to prevent anyone from taking advantage of you and to protect your dignity and virtue."

To say I was shock was the understatement of the year. He is doing this because…. Because, "You think I am going to fuck any guy I saw or let them 'take advantage of me'? That's why you assigned Raphaelto keep watch over me. That's why I can't go and have fun with my friends at parties? Just because I 'chose' to be gay?"

"Don't you dare speak another word, Alec." Dad said under gritted teeth. "Don't you dare open that disrespectful mouth of your's. Don't. You. Dare!"

I know I am over stepping my limits here. Obviously, Dad is almost at his limit. His eyes, his posture, his deep breathing and his clenched fist were proof enough of how much he is trying to contain his anger. But I can't seem to help myself, words just kept on flowing from mouth. Words that I know I will definitely regret later, but for now I don't give a damn because I have to say it.

"Dad, perhaps you haven't noticed it yet, but I. Am. Gay. Not a fucking girl that still needs her father to protect her virtue!" I was shouting by the end of the word.

Before I knew it, Dad was out of his chair and was standing in front of me. Then I heard a sound of flesh hitting flesh twice accompanied by a stinging pain in my cheek . He slapped me twice on both my cheek so hard I am sure it will leave his handprint on my cheeks.

Before I could touch my cheek, he grabbed my jaw in a punishing grip and roughly turned my head so I was looking in his calm face as if were not in a confrontation, it scared me so much I trembled under his gaze.

"Apologize."

"I am very sorry Daddy!" I said without wasting any time. I tried to get free from his grip, but it only caused me more pain as he tightened his iron fist in my jaw.

"If I said shut up, you will shut your mouth. Are we clear?" I could only nod me head as a response, still scared to speak or even open my mouth. Whatever anger I felt earlier dissipate in the face of his own anger. Then I realized how hopeless a am in the hands of this man.

"Next time you show any sign of disrespect or deliberately disobeyed me, I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." He stared at me with his beautiful cold blue eyes just like mine that it send shiver down my spine.

My vision blurred with the unshed tear that might drop any moment from now.

"Do you understand Alexander?" I can't answer, too frozen and very frightened to respond. I didn't doubt his words. I know he is well capable to mete his promise. He is the leader of a Mafia after all, never doubt the word of the boss. Son or not, he will 'teach me a painful lesson' if I misbehaved.

"Answer me." He hissed, then grab a handful of my hair hard. " I said answer me." He added in his most commanding tone, and I knew better than to disobey. "Yes Dad, I understand." My tears suddenly fell and I can't stop myself but whimper.


	2. The Devil

Hello everyone! This is chapter 2. And Magnus will make an appearance! Please be kind and review.

CHAPTER 2

THE DEVIL

Alec and Jace arrived at Alicante High with fifteen minutes to spare before the first class. "So," Jace said while they were heading towards the massive double doors that will lead to the school corridor's. "I'll go ahead to my first class to leave you on your own devices. Don't be so lonely without my ever so wonderful presence. Just go and try to hunt down as many guys you can get." He smirked at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I just rolled my eyes at him. Really, ever since I came out of my closet Jace has been teasing me about dating or 'hunting down' guys as he called it. Though I have a feeling he doesn't like the idea much as he is letting on. Not about me being gay, Jace is actually my number one supporter. It's the idea of me going out with some other guy that he doesn't like though, why he keeps on teasing me about it is beyond me.

"But seriously Alec," Jace stopped walking and put his hand on my shoulder. I have to stop walking to look at him and saw a very serious looking Jace staring hard at me, "we're not getting any younger. At least try to get laid before the end of this school year."

I froze in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. I felt a very hot flush on my cheeks with just the thought of getting laid. True, I sometimes flirt with other guys but sleeping with them is different. Sex seems so intimate and I want my first to be special, not just a one night stand or some flirts. Jace is really unbelievable! How can he talk about it without a second thought or any shame? But before I could respond, Jace is already standing by the doors, laughing so loud that the students around kept on glancing at him whether it is because he looks stupid laughing there or because he looks gorgeous laughing there cause I really don't understand women's.

He looked back at me, winked teasingly and said rather loudly, "see you later Alec!" He is done laughing by now but he still had that smirk that I Oh so wanted to wipe off of his face. Before I knew it he was gone and I just sigh and started walking towards the door.

As I reaches my locker, I opened it to leave my books since it's Monday and only took my literature book with me which is for my first class.

I love this class, actually all class. I'm not a nerd I am just academically inclined and actually people love me this way. They say this is one of my charms. I always have straight A's ever since I entered this school and so I was awarded as the 'TOP TWO' for my whole batch last year.

I am currently aiming for 'NUMBER ONE' this year. It's not because I love acknowledgement, in fact I am a very shy person. It is also not because I always want to be on top or hate it when someone is better than me. No I'm not that type of a person. I really don't care about acknowledgement or honors. As long as I know I did my best that's good enough for me, but this time and only this time, I hate being 'NUMBER TWO'. More specifically, I hate to be 'HIS Number Two'. I refused to be his second place in anything and in everything. That's why I will definitely defeat him.

I walked faster towards my classroom and tried to dispel all thoughts about that DEVIL before he completely ruined my day. Obviously, he is an expert in doing just that with or without his presence just like now.

As I stepped into the classroom, the first thing I saw is my Professor Starkweather who holds the title of 'Strictest Professor" of Alicante High for almost fifteen years now. His class' passing rate is 50/50. You will pass as long as you're in his 'good record'. And by 'good record' it means

Perfect Attendance

Always on time

Listen attentively to his lectures.

Be prepared to answer his questions correctly if he calls you, and he will definitely call your name at least twice a day.

Pass all his exams which were always unannounced.

Show him respect, and lastly

The most important of all, never ever fall asleep in his class.

As I walk towards my favorite seat which is the last chair by the window, I saw the DEVIL himself. The NUMBER ONE STUDENT last year, the BANE of my very existence, my mortal enemy, the DEVIL himself, the one and only MAGNUS BANE.

He is sitting so casually as if it is his own house on the chair beside my spot. He turned his head towards me and suddenly I was looking at his green eyes with specs of yellow around his irises which gave the impression of the rays of sun shining through a forest.

**_Beautiful_**

That's the only word I know of to describe his eyes. I used to chastise myself for praising my enemies' eyes but unfortunately, that's the truth. And besides, it's not as if I am going to tell him my opinion about his eyes. No way in hell! I've long since accepted that his eyes were indeed _CAPTIVATING._

They say my eyes were beautiful and I used to believe them until I first met Magnus at sixth grade and to be honest, I was mesmerized those eyes' allure. Compared to Magnus' eyes, mine was definitely _SECOND PLACE_.

It hurts actually. He's my mortal enemy that I swore to defeat. Aren't mortal enemies supposed to be equal? Like when one scores the other one will score as well? Well I guess I'm always an exception because within less than an hour I already accepted the fact that he is better than me on two things. I wonder what other aspects of our life will I be his number two? It's so frustrating.

Perhaps I looked stupid or something because Magnus smirked at me and his eyes glint in a way that experience only thought me as Magnus' DEVIL MODE. It means that he has a very wicked plan that involves me losing against him- again.

As if I'll let him intimidate me. I just glared at him then I walked and seated to my chair beside Magnus. There's no way I'll find another vacant chair and leave my favorite spot just because he's sitting beside me. In his dreams!

He leaned towards me and whispered, "you're looking gorgeous as usual Alexander." I gasped then hit him with my elbows but he just chuckled.

"Don't call me that." I hissed at him. I didn't bother to comment on the 'gorgeous' thing but the 'Alexander' part is infuriating. He just raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows then said, "Fine." I glared daggers at him cause really, this is Magnus and Magnus never give up from any argument against me that easily. "Good then."

He just smiled maliciously and said, "You're right. I shouldn't call you Alexander. That's what you're parents called you right? And I sure as hell wasn't your parent. So I thought I won't call you but that name. _My Angel."_

This bastard! How dare he? He has been calling me _ANGEL_ ever since our first meeting and I know that that name is an insult for me.

"Stop that! I am not an 'Angel'. In fact I could be a 'Devil' in front of you." I replied, trying to sound intimidating. "On the contrary," Magnus said so calmly. Obviously not affected by my attempted intimidation, "I am supposed to be the 'Devil' right? If you call that façade of yours 'Devil', then your EVILNESS will only look ANGELIC against my very own DIABOLICNESS. But, you're actually correct about one thing." He paused, obviously waiting for me to ask, "Oh please enlighten me then. Tell me what I am 'correct' about Mister oh so perfect."

He chuckled, what a nerve, then said, "That's also correct. I am 'oh so perfect' compared to you. You always make me stand-out because of your…. Simplicity. You contradict the saying 'Simplicity is Beauty." This bastard! He has a nerve to insult me. "But, that is not what I am talking about. You're correct when you said you're not AN ANGEL."

Our gazes and there is something in his eyes that I cannot seem to understand. I simply narrowed my eyes at him. "Then pray tell me, why did you just called me 'angel' in the first place huh?"

He sighed, seeming impatient. As if he is talking to a really stupid child. I'm getting really pissed now but I can't shoe it. It's always like this between Magnus and Me. It's just a battle of wills and the first to lose his temper lost this match. So no, I won't give him the satisfaction of getting into my nerves, though he already did but I refused to show it.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Correction dear, I didn't call you AN ANGEL in the first place. Perhaps you misheard me." He smiled at me and it seems like a genuine smile. But, I won't be fooled his eyes will show me the truth. So I looked into his magnetizing eyes and I almost lost my breath. The message in his eyes is simply obvious. I've seen it only once before. When I came out of my closet at the school cafeteria last year and I actually kissed Jace to prove my point because apparently they think it's a joke.

He is looking at me right now the way he looked at me that time.

**_POSSESSIVENESS_**

It had the same effect on me as it did before. Something in my chest ache and it hurts. I can feel a whirlwind of emotions but I can't name anything aside from one, _LONGING._ That's the only emotion I could right now and to be honest, I don't know what I am _longing_ for. I don't even know why that _possessiveness_ in his eyes can invoke such a powerful emotion like_ longing_ inside me.

I don't get it. He never looked at his girlfriend or boyfriend, whichever he currently preferred, like that even when they flirt with someone else. So why is he looking at me this way? He is _possessive_ of what exactly? ME? Impossible.

I hated that look before and I definitely hated it now.

He reached his hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I gasped. I hate it every time he touches me. I hate the feeling his touch is causing me. A volt of electricity is shooting to my veins through my spine and it makes me shiver. I was about to detach his hands when he leaned towards me only centimeters away from my face. He's so close. It's hard to breath. Why is it hard to breath all of a sudden.

"You are _MY ANGEL_. Mine and only Mine. You better remember that _My Angel."_

Then all of a sudden he removes his hand from my cheeks and is now staring at Professor Starkweather as if nothing happened.

Now my belly is going crazy. It's as if there's a circus inside my stomach and someone is currently performing a back flip inside me. And why the hell does my heart beats one hundred miles per hour? I'm not in a damn race so stop pumping so hard and fast! Stupid heart, you won't even listen to me. You're _still mine,_ right heart? So please stop beating for someone else because I refuse to hand you to anyone that easily, especially if that someone is THE DEVIL sitting beside me.

Great, now there's no way I can concentrate on my class. I have to pretend though, or Professor will fail me.

As I opened my book, something dropped on my desk and now my book is soaked. "What the—" I was interrupted by Magnus, saying " I'm sorry, _my angel,_ that's my perfume. I didn't mean to drop it on your desk, now your book is wet. If you want, we can share my book." NO WAY IN HELL.

I I muttered some curse under my breath while trying to remove the stain from my book. It smell like a bleach or some other chemicals that definitely didn't smelled anything like a perfume. I was about to comment on it when I suddenly felt lightheaded and very dizzy.

I tried to fought it, but I lose the battle against myself and lost consciousness.

AN: Thank you to those who follow and favorite me. Please kindly drop some review to boost my self confidence to continue this story.


	3. The Destroyer Part 1

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. But as i promised Its updated this week.

This chapter is very long CHAPTER so I divided it into 2 parts so please enjoy! It is finally Magnus' POV.

CHAPTER 3

THE DESTROYER PART I

I'm quite giddy. I can't believe it! I know Alec is slightly stupid an easily tricked but I didn't expect that his stupidity is on a higher level!

I'm actually quite thankful that Alec is popular and many people were afraid of his family, except me and my family of course, because if not he might be fooled many time already by someone else and I REFUSE to let him have their way with my very gullible angel.

Nobody can play with my Angel but me. I am the only one who has the right to play with Alec. Nobody can hurt him but me.

I can't help but smile to myself. God I feel good today. The level of satisfaction that I feel increases every time I achieved something better than Alec (like being the best academic achiever last year while Alec is rank two, meaning being brain wise, he's my Second Placer and it felt so great as if I'm in ecstasy.) or when I succeeded in sabotaging him just like today.

I remember the very first time a sabotaged him. The time where it all begun.

It was summer during my sixth grade and my very supportive Dad want me to gain 'more self confidence' as if I needed more, and to enhance may dancing skills.

Dancing is my passion aside from terrorizing Alec, of course. I can dance any genre, just name it but my favorite and my forte is ballet. Yes, that's right. I'm a danseur… and a great danseur if I might add.

My mom was a prima ballerina when she was alive and so I inherited her superb dancing skills.

There is a Fae Academy a special school for rich talented children. You will find any kind of talent there and the Fae Academy will enhance and showcase it.

The time when my Dad brought me there was the recital day of the students. So apparently everyone is very busy preparing for the concert.

We have an hour to spare before the performance so me and my Dad decided to tour the place. On our way to the garden, dad abruptly stop walking, I looked at his face and I saw an expression I haven't seen before and my young mind can't seem to understand.

My Dad is looking to the guy with black hair kneeling in the grass and doing something I can't see because his back is on us. "Dad who is he?" I asked in my young voice.

My dad kneeled in front of me so were almost of the same height and put both of his hands on either of my shoulder and said with so much venom that the almost scare me, "That guy is Robert Lightwood, the person responsible for your mother's death."

I don't understand. Perhaps I'm too young to be hearing this kind of thing but at that moment all I want is to understand. "But Dad…" my voice faltered and I had to swallow the lump in my throat to continue, "I was there. I saw him and I'm sure he's not that person." My voice started to soften at the end of my sentence.

My Dad just shook his head and replied, "You're too young to understand Magnus but you have to." He touched my cheek softly with his thumb and continued with so much conviction, "He doesn't have to pull the trigger himself to be able to kill her son. All he had to do is to give the order and his people will do it without second thought. Yes son, the bastard that killed your Mom is this employee. It is really Robert Lightwood who killed my wife. He is a murderer." Dad finished and all the while he is talking his eyes is full of hatred.

I understand now, I finally did. My Mom's murderer is—"Thank you, Dad! My thoughts were interrupted by a very excited, high pitched young voice that sounded oh so melodic in my ears.

I looked around but saw no one aside Mr. Lightwood kneeling in front a—

All of my earlier thoughts disappeared and I smiled at the sight of the boy. He is standing in front of Mr. Lightwood wearing a white suit with a matching little red tux; he is probably one to the performers today. That white suit compliments his skin very well and that little red tux makes him cuter if that's even possible.

Gracious, could he possibly get any cuter? Then my question were immediately answered when I saw his smile, his brightest most winning smile that made my heart beat so fast, as if the hounds of hell themselves were hunting me , again. Yes he definitely can be way, way much cuter especially with his silky smooth raven locks that were standing in all direction that made him look adorable.

I look at his eyes and he literally took my breath away. It is the perfect shade of blue that cannot be seen anywhere but in his eyes alone. It sparked more brilliant than the most precious gem with life and vigor.

BEAUTIFUL

That is the only word I can use to describe those eyes that could rival even those of an angel… those eyes that put mine to shame. My Mom used to say that my eyes spark the brightest in the world and I used to believe her, but now I knew better. Nothing can rival the brilliance in my angel's eyes… those eyes that sparked something in me that I lost when my Mother was killed in front of my eyes.

I could hear the fast thump thump of my heart. It sounds so good and felt so right. I felt so… alive.

O heard a bark and for the first time I saw that my angel is carrying in his hands a long haired puppy as white as snow. Jacob I thought. That's why he is very happy, because his father allowed him to make Jacob his pet.

So his father is not as inconsiderate as he is saying. And it finally hit me.

FATHER

That word is playing in my mind over and over and over again.

fatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfather fatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfather

And then it clicked. He is the son of Robert Lightwood. He is the son of my Mother's KILLER!

"Magnus" I heard my father called me and I look back at him. He looks calmer now but the hate is still there when he said, "That boy is Alexander Lightwood, the son of a murderer. The son of your Mother's killer…"

STOP! My head is screaming. Don't say that say that, please don't say that. That's not true. I don't want to believe it. He can't be related to that killer. He can't be that killer's son!

"Robert is my enemy just Alexander is your enemy. It is my duty to destroy Robert as if is your duty to destroy Alexander. We have to avenge your Mother's death." My father said gently this time.

I looked back at my angel and watched him happily chat with this fa—with that monster and my heart ache. All the joy I felt when I looked at him earlier vanished replaced by pain in my heart as if someone is clenching it in their fist. I hate this feeling. It hurts so much.

I can't do it. I can't do that to him. There is no way I will hurt him. I don't want to lose those sparks in his eyes. No, I refuse to destroy those wonderful things in him. Most especially I refuse to be the cause of his ruin. I want to protect him, those happy smile and those brilliant eyes. I must protect him, not destroy him. My Angel.

"Magnus look at me." My father shook me and once again my eyes locked with his and I gasp with what I saw.

Gone is the hate that his eyes held for Robert. Gone is the poker face of power that he always wears in front of the world. Gone is the mask strength of a father that he wears for me after my Mom's death. All that is left is the grieving husband of Adele Bane. He is hurting, more than me, because of his wife's death and no one can console him for that pain, not even me.

"I love you son, believe me, I love you so much, you're Adele's only memento, he best gift to me and I cherish you. But I love your mother like I've never loved before and the pain of her lost is killing me inside slowly. The only way I can cope with this pain and to give her justice is to avenge her. And it is our duty as her most beloved family to give her justice." I could see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes but I know he won't cry in front of me.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt my angel but I also want my Father's happiness.

What am I willing to give for my Mom's justice and my Dads happiness? Looking at my father's eyes full of love for me I know the answer.

"Dad, I will do it. You don't have to worry about the boy; I will destroy him in every possible way." Dad smiled at me, the smile that says 'I am proud of you.'

Inside the theater, I seated at the very front so that I could see that faces of the performers.

The dancers were done performing and I could hear the cheers of the crowd but I can't bring myself to care. There is only one performance I want to watch.

The crowd was divided into: parent on the left side, and us the children enrolled to join this school on the right side.

It's finally the musicians turn to perform, and all I could think about is my angel. They say every piece presented were own compositions. And he finally enters the stage and I can't help but stare at him. He is blooming, a beautiful radiance surrounding him. There is pride etched at his beautiful face.

He sat in front of the piano and touched the keys, everyone waited for the wonderful melody but it didn't come. All that could be heard is a worthless piece of music, if it can be called music.

He stopped playing and stared intently at the piece in shock and then I could finally see realization came into him.

He shook his head frantically as if he can't believe what's happening.

I could only guess what he is thinking, something like, 'this isn't mine' or 'where is my music sheet?' Of course that trash is not his but mine. That's the music I made that my music teacher almost threw in the trash can because of its worthlessness and cannot even be called music.

I clench in my fist the music sheet that is in my lap. My Angels' music sheet, the product of this talent and his very own composition.

I can't bear to watch him as his smile slowly vanish and replaced by embarrassment, but I have to see it through the end.

He looked frantically around the crowd as if searching for his savior.

Then our gazed locked and nothing else mattered, it's just Him and Me. He looked at me. He looked at me not accusingly but pleadingly as if willing me to do something or anything that will same him in his fiasco happiness sparked in his eyes then I remembered that I am the cause of this sadness in the first place.

If only he knew what I did, I know he will never look at me this way again.

I wanted so badly to avert my eyes but he held my gaze just like the way the held Jacob earlier, not wanting to let go.

I lift my right hand and put out my finger in a thumbs-up and hope flashed in his eyes. I can't bear is anymore. I have to do it.

I drop my hands thumbs-down and shouted, "Boo!" The other children shouted as well.

"Boo!" "Get out of the stage!" "Don't waste our time!" And other profanities that I don't want to hear anymore.

Someone throw a bag full of popcorn and it hit him in the head.

He stand's from his seat and run out of the stage toward the backstage but not before I saw the look in his eyes.

Shock. Denial. Humiliation. Hate. Betrayal.

The last two definitely directed at me and I know from that very moment I lost my angel.

I left the theater and run until I reach the garden. I can't believe the pain in my chest. It hurts like hell.

It's just guilt. It's just guilt. It's just guilt. That's right, it's just guilt and someday I know I will get used to it.

And for the first time, after my Mother's death, I cried. And I know whatever it is that my angel ignited in me died once more.

I just hope I won't be destroyed as well in the process of destroying him.

If finally begun and it is the only the beginning.

Alec: 0, Magnus: 1


	4. The Destroyer Part 2

This is the part 2 enjoy everyone!

I would like to thank all my reviewer for lifting my spirits and giving me your advice. I hope this chapter will make you happy!

CHAPTER 4

THE DESTROYER PART II

I was brought out of my musing when Will, my best friend, sitting beside me spoke, "You did it Magnus. Their princess is finally asleep at Starkweather's class none the less. Your wicked plan succeeded. What are you waiting for? Let's tell the professor."

"Really Will be considerate. Let him sleep a little more he'll need it." I said with a smirk.

I looked around and saw Clary, my adopted sister, with a very smug smile on her face. I gave her a 'thumbs up' and she gave me a nice smile. We've been planning for quite a while now how to make Starkweather hate Alec because apparently Alec is the favorite student. And this is the 'perfect plan'.

I tried to listen to the professors discussion about the 'Divine Comedy' but my mind can process silky soft hair and I realize with a start that I was absentmindedly playing with Alec's raven locks.

I sighed. Why does it fell so normal and right to touch him like this? It doesn't even feel right when I am touching my lovers like this. Only Alec can make me feel this right.

I gave up trying to listen to the class and decided to watch Alec sleep. His lashes are very long and beautiful; it compliments his eyes very well. And Oh My God he's very cute. I really love it every time I made him blush. And those full lips were sculpted perfectly for kissing.

He is making pretty little sounds at the back of his throat that made me chuckle. By the heavens, he's the cutest thing ever.

Gracious, I have to report him to Mr. Starkweather now before I ravish him here. I pulled a handkerchief in my bag that I prepared beforehand. It will counter the effect or chloroform and will wake him after a few minutes of intake.

I caressed his hair while I pressed the handkerchief in his nose. "Wake up my angel. Its time to open your eyes and show me those baby blues."

"F-few mi…nu…tes, …ease." I gasped, goodness he probably thought he's sleeping in his house and not at Starkweather's class.

He bit his bottom lip and then suddenly I am kissing him. Its as if the gravity pulled me towards him and I have no choice but to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him.

"HMM" was his muffled response and I can't seem to get enough of him. I know that he is in the border between asleep and conscious so I took advantage of it and I kissed him deeper and licked his bottom lip. He moaned in my lips and shivers run through my whole body.

All my self control was lost in the air and I forced my tongue inside his month. He moaned again but I didn't mind it, all I could think of is my need for Alec, my need to touch him, to taste him, to feel every inch of his month.

I grab a handful of his hair and pulled it backwards, angling his head in a position that made it easier for me to push my tongue down his throat. He just let me dominate his month with my tongue or he just can't fight for dominance in his drugged state.

He moaned again, this time coming form the back of his throat and I can't help it but moan as well.

AlecAlecAlecAlecAlec AlecAlecAlecAlecAlec AlecAlecAlecAlecAlec AlecAlecAlecAlecAlec AlecAlecAlecAlecAlec

That's all my mind could think of. I can't breathe but I don't care. I need Alec now and I can't seem to stop myself. I have to take him no—

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I was brought back to reality by an angry voice. I pulled away from Alec and suddenly felt both physical and emotional age from the separation with Alec

I looked at the person sitting in front of Alec and saw James Carstairs, one of Alec's loyal friends. "What the hell bastard? That's sexual harassment!"

I scowled at him. This over protective bastard can't stop me from taking what is rightfully mine and Alec is one of those.

I just smirked at him and raised my hands to get the professor's attention. "Yes, Bane?" Starkweather asked with irritation.

"Sir, I'm just worried for Lightwood here, perhaps he needed medical attention. He's been asleep for…." I looked at my watch to check the time, "45 minutes by now."

Starkweather's face morphed into a furious rage and I smiled with satisfaction.

It might have been hard to hurt Alec before, but now, nothing can compare to the satisfaction I am feeling in sabotaging him.

Everything changed ever since his coming out last year in the school cafeteria and I can't stop the flare of jealousy and possessiveness when I saw him kissed Jace. It almost killed me.

Everything becomes clearer then. I finally understood my true feelings for Alec.

That very moment, I made my decision. I will defeat Alec in every possible way and make him my Second Placer. With that he will finally acknowledge me and will look up to me.

Someday he will be mine, but before that I have to destroy first and I will be there for him, to help and pick him up. He will realize that he needed no one else but me.

And in the end, Alec will look at me the same way I look at him.


End file.
